


Four Seasons of Heat

by Soalovingmom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I have done.  Some new and some from my old drabbles series on fanfic.  I do from time to time take requests.  This is CARYL, so keep that in mind.  Yes most of this will be smut.  But there maybe some dark twisty stuff from time to time.





	Four Seasons of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Eve, a simple game between 'friends', a bottle of whiskey, and unspoken regrets. My own request, for dear Lisa's birthday. Enjoy.

The Cold bit at his skin as he stood on the wall, at the ready. You couldn't be so careful with Negan out there. The guy was a fucking asshole and wouldn't give two shits about the fact that it was Christmas Eve. Daryl shifted the crossbow on his shoulder and scanned behind him. The lights were on all over Alexandria. He told himself he volunteered for the wall to let the others have this time, the ones with families. Not that they weren't his family, he just thought it was the right thing to do.

Though in his heart he knew it was because she was there. He didn't trust himself to be around her any more. He had screwed up. He had more than one chance to make his move on her. That winter they were on the road before the prison. There were nights that he laid awake cuddled up tight next to her. He would lay there keeping watch over her, but he wasn't ready to make his move. At the prison he had stopped outside of her cell so many times, but he couldn't bring himself to go inside. After Terminus he had held her, tried to tell her that his last thought kneeling there for those assholes to slit his throat, was of her. Then when they got to Alexandria she was messed up, different, someone he couldn't reach and it made him mad. He had always counted on her and he thought she counted on him. But see found others to help her through whatever she was going through.

Yeah he could tell himself he was freezing his nuts off on this wall so that Rick could play Santa for Judith. But it came down too he didn't want to see her.

Grabbing a cigarette from his leather jacket he lit it and watched as a few snow flakes fell. He heard someone climbing up the ladder and when he looked down he saw HER climbing up with what looked like a bottle in her hand. 

Standing up he swallowed hard as he held out his hand to help her the rest of the way up. She smiled at him holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels with a red bow on it. "Thought you might want drink some of your christmas present." She waggled her eyebrows at him, "Thought we might play the 'game'."

Daryl smirked at the bottle pulling off the bow he opened it and took a deep pull from the bottle loving the burn the travelled down his throat. "Damn been awhile for the game. You sure you want to play?"

Carol smirked taking the bottle from him and taking a sip, "Yup, I'll go first, favorite movie actor."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, John Wayne."

Carol smiled, "I figured. Your turn."

Daryl eyed her for a minute, "Favorite dessert."

Carol groaned, "My mom's apple cobbler. Just had a way of melting in your mouth."

Daryl felt his cock twitch when she groaned, he noticed her fingers playing with the neck of the bottle as she handed it back to him. Damn he had something that could melt in her mouth. He shook his head gesturing to her to hand over the bottle.

Carol bit her lip, "Ok, favorite belonging."

Daryl sighed, "Would say my fuckin' bike but don't got that. Vest is gone. I guess my bow."

Carol nodded, "Sorry, bad question."

Daryl shook his head taking another pull from the bottle, "Nah, ain't bad questions. Ready for the honest round."

Carol took a deep breath, "Alright, go ahead."

Daryl felt his heart hammer in his chest, "What's up with you and his royal asshole?"

Carol looked at him in shock, "Who? Ezekial? He's the leader of the settlement I live near. What else would there be? Wait you thought I was with him or something?"

Daryl eyed her, "Ain't an answer."

Carol growled at him grabbing the bottle and drinking again, "NO. My turn, did you FUCK Beth?"

Daryl's head snapped back as if she hit him, "BETH? YOU THINK I FUCKED BETH? SHE WAS A KID! JESUS CHRIST CAROL! I AIN'T THE ONE WHO HOPS ON THE NEAREST DICK!"

Carol shoved the bottle toward him, "You win."

She started down the ladder when he hollered after her, "See ya do what ya always fuckin' do, RUN AWAY!"

Turning back toward the darkness, he looked down at the little card attached to the bottle, 'To Daryl hope we have all our Christmases together - C'.

Daryl growled throwing the bottle out into the darkness. Sitting down he felt his heart breaking, he stood up looking at her form as she hurried away from the wall. Turning around he kicked everything in his path. Sitting down hard he dropped his chin to his chest, feeling more alone than ever.

///////////

The next morning he was still staring at his ceiling, when he heard Carl and Judith head downstairs. He couldn't help but play it over and over again in his mind. Why the hell did she have to go and come up there last night? Wantin' to play a game that they did back at the prison to pass time. It was fine between them. He could talk to her and be around her, so he could at least keep her from taking off but now he wouldn't even have that. He sat up staring at the small wrapped present on his nightstand and felt like he might puke. "Merry fuckin' Christmas."

He pushed himself from the bed and headed downstairs to the living room. If he wasn't going to sleep he was at least going to get some coffee and maybe something for the headache he had.   
He eased himself into the living room, smirking sadly at little Judith who was playing on the floor with Michonne and Carl. Rick walked up and pulled him into a man hug, "Merry Christmas brother."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah you too. Where's everybody else?"

Rick took a sip of coffee and watched his family play on the floor. "She left last night."

Daryl felt his heart drop, "Why'd she leave? Is it Negan?"

Rick shurgged, "Not really sure. Said she had some things to do today. Seemed kinda sad when she left."

Daryl growled, "You just let her go on her own?"

Rick looked at him, "I'm sure it's early enough that you might be able to get to her before she leaves safe house C, the one North of the Kingdom." Rick smirked at Daryl, besides if Negan found Carol, she'd be fine. I'd almost worry about Negan. So yeah I let her leave. She's grown." 

Daryl growled as he headed to the door grabbing his gear from the hallway closet, "You best pray she's fine."

Rick smirked as Daryl hurried back up the stairs, growling and spitting under his breath. Michonne walked over and smiled kissing his cheek, "He'll be fine."

Rick sighed pulling her into his side, "You sure she was going to tell him last night?"

Michonne nodded, "Yeah. Said they used this little question game to get to know each other better at the prison. She was excitied when she left. But she wasn't gone long and then I just with her on the back porch. Asked her if she wanted to talk about it. She just shook her head no. So I said next to her while she drank most of a bottle of whiskey. Rosita came out to help me take her upstairs. We talked about dumping her in Daryl's room but then Rosita suggested we take her to the safe house. Maybe he would follow her."

Rick grinned, "Because he always does."

Michonne nodded, "Because he always does. Rosita is on lookout with Aaron and Eric till he gets there. Hopefully this will finally work."

Rick smiled, "Let's hope. Christmas miracles might still exist."

Michonne chuckled, "Stranger things have happened."

////////

Carol groaned as she sat on the bed. She knew where she was and she damn well knew who put her there. She knew that when she came through she had been dumped in one of the safe houses they had set up to hide from Negan. Sighing she chuckled when she looked over at the night stand to see a glass of water and asprin sitting there. Next to that was a note written in Michonne's handwriting, 'Wait till noon, if he doesn't come, at least you can move on. Merry Christmas.'

Sliding back she crumbled the note in her hands. She wanted to sit and cry. She had finally decided to make her move and they had to play that fucking game. But it was clear that Ed was right after all, she was a whore. The only reason she had ever thought to sleep with Tobin had been the same demons that had haunted her for so long. After Beth died she had watched him, the way he reacted was the way a man mourns a lover. In her heart she knew that he would never want her after Beth. 

Tobin had been safe.

He was who in the old world would have been enough. A normal guy. Not some younger, beautiful, anger, heart of gold, redneck, bowman that could have his pick of women. Tobin was her greatest mistake, second to not running after Sophia on that highway.

Wiping away her tears she took the aspirin and drank some of the water. Easing back under the covers she closed her eyes, hoping she could at least sleep through Christmas now that she was really alone in the world.

/////////////

Daryl pulled the small truck up behind the safe house. Scanning the area he got out, his bow going to his back as he walked down the old cellar steps. Pulling a key that was hidden behind a loose brick he unlocked the door and eased himself inside. Afterward he shoved an old bookcase against the door and worked his way through the dark to the stairs that led up to the kitchen. The safe houses were just that. The windows were all covered, the front and back doors nailed close with steel piping to bar anyone from getting in. And a lone walker chained to the living room wall that had it's arms and teeth removed. 

Walking down the hall he stopped in the doorway watching Carol as she slept. Sighing he chewed on his lip deciding not to wake her, he went back to the kitchen. Pulling things from the supplies in the pantry he started to work on a small breakfast for the two of them.

He was just finishing up when she came stumbling into the kitchen, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "Daryl what are you doing?"

Daryl suggested gesturing to the table where he had set with two plates, silverware, and two bottles of water. "It's Christmas, wanted to spend it with my family. But got up this mornin' and part of my family was fuckin' missin'." Daryl walked to the table putting powder eggs he had made on a small propane grill they thought to put in each safe house, "Sit. We can go back after we eat."

Carol folded her arms over her chest, "I have to get back to the Kingdom. There was a messenger, they need me there."

Daryl sat down stabbing his eggs with a fork and gesturing to the seat across from him, "The Game. I invoke the game."

Carol sighed, "I don't want to play, you win forever..."

Daryl slammed his hand down on the table, "SIT, we're playin. Somewhere ya can't get up and take the FUCK OFF FROM." Taking a deep breath he steadied himself, "Sit, I made food. We're playin' the game."

Carol sat down, looking across the table at Daryl, her voice a whisper, "You won last time, you go first."

Daryl swallowed the food in his mouth, taking a long pull from his bottle of water. He kept eating not saying anything till Carol ate some of her food and he was finished. He pushed back from the table and eyed her. His voice was steady and low, "Why did ya think I was with Beth?"

Carol shurgged, focusing on pushing the food on her plate around, "No reason. Just how upset you were....after."

Daryl nodded, "I was, she was one of the kids. Her, Carl, and Judith. She wasn't anymore than nineteen."

Carol huffed, looking up, "She was closer to your age."

Daryl looked at her hard, "What do you mean she was closer to my age? Closer to my age than who Carol?"

Carol looked up at him, pushing away her plate, "My turn, you already asked your question." Daryl opened his mouth, but closed it nodding slow at her.

Carol took a sip of her water looking him in the eye, "Why do you care I slept with Tobin?"

Daryl growled, "Ain't fuckin' good enough for ya. Need a man that can take care of ya."

"Because you're actin' as a member of our family, a younger brother?"

Daryl clicked his tongue at her, a sinister grin spreading across his face, "No you asked your question I answered, MY TURN CAROL ANN. How old do you think I am?"

Carol suggested her shoulders, "Early to mid 30s when this started, so 36, 37."

Daryl smirked, "Don't know a fuckin' thing about me."

Carol huffed, "Then how old are you Daryl? Because I know I'm not far off."

Daryl shook his head chuckling to himself, "When this all started I was 45, so I guess that makes me 48, 49. Old enough to be that girl's DADDY."

Carol shook her head, "You're lying."

Daryl grinned standing up he dug into his wallet and threw his driver's liscene on the table between them. He watched as she studied it, "Why'd ya come up to the wall last night?"

Carol cut her eyes up toward him, shoving the lisence back at him, "You win I don't want to play anymore. I need to leave."

She went to stand and leave the kitchen but the hunter was faster than his prey, blocking the door, "Nah ya ain't leavin' ain't runnin' out this time." He leaned in close to her, his chest heaving, "All I have fuckin' done since I met ya is fuckin' chase your ass." 

Carol felt her pulse race as he started walking toward her, making her take a step back.

Daryl grinned walking toward her making sure his chest almost touched hers, he could see the swell of her breasts as they heaved. As a hunter he knew he had his prey cornered, "You know what I think. I think ya thought I was a lot fuckin' younger than I am. I think ya also thought I could do better than ya. Because ya spend years with a man that wasn't a fuckin' man but a god damn coward. I think ya thought I fucked a kid, so ya tried to play things safe."

Carol gasped when her ass hit the kitchen counter, her heart racing from the look in his ocean deep blue eyes, "Daryl."

Daryl held on of his fingers against her soft lips, "SSsssshhhh....my turn to talk ya do all the fuckin' talkin' and ya don't say what ya mean."

Carol let out a yelp as he turned her, his strong arms coming around to push her arms onto the counter, his erection digging into her ass making her moan. She felt a heat she hadn't felt in years flood her core as he leaned in whispering into her ear, "I KNOW what ya need Carol Ann, ya need a real man."

Daryl grinded his hard cock against her ass loving the moan that slipped from her lips. His breathed fanned down across her neck as he ran his nose down taking in her scent. "I'm a smart man Carol Ann, a patient man. Always was a little shy, but I'm all Dixon. I finally figured ya out, I know why ya run. Because ya is afraid. Ya were worried I wouldn't want ya." Daryl grinded his hard rod against her ass making Carol arch her back into him. His lips softly brushing her neck till his mouth was right against her ear, "But ya know now I do and I can smell it on ya, ya want me too."

Carol turned her head and his lips crushed against his as he claimed her mouth. Turning her she wrapped her arms around his neck, as their tongues slid together causing them both to moan in the other's mouth. Daryl's hands slid down to her ass picking her up his hands squeezing hard as her legs went around his waist.

Daryl held onto her as their lips continued their assault on one another. When they got to the bedroom, Daryl all but threw her on the bed. 

He stood there chest heaving, his cock straining against his zipper he started to kick off his boots as he took her in. Her hair still rumpled with sleep, her face flush, eyes filled with need. Her breasts moving up and down as her chest heaved. His voice rough, "Ain't no more runnin'." Leaning down he stared into her eyes knowing she wanted him to kiss her again, he snickered at how her eyes followed his lips. "Ain't no more excuses, now strip Carol Ann so I can fuck the scared out of ya."

Carol swallowed hard as she watched him stand up, his fingers starting to move swiftly through unbuttoning his shirt. She sat up slowly pulling the tank top over her head. She saw him lick his lips and smirked as she slid back pushing her jeans as she went. Daryl growled at her as he pushed his pants down stepping out of them he grabbed his cock with his hand squeezing it and tugging the pre cum from the tip. 

Carol kicked off her jeans and spread her legs wide, licking her lips at him. Before she could do anything he dropped to his knees and buried his face into her pussy. His tongue running up and down her wet throbbing slit. Carol gasped her hand going to his hair, pulling gently. He stopped licking her and grinned up at her, "Carol Ann if ya want to cum ya better pull my fuckin' hair."

Carol smirked at him, pulling his hair hard. Daryl growled his attention turning back to her core, his tongue flicked against her clit and she moaned pulling his hair harder. Daryl pulled her closer to him, her ass hanging off the edge of the bed. He ran his tongue down the length of her slit. Even circling her tight little asshole then back up to her clit. When her legs were hanging over his shoulders, his finger pushed inside of her. He moaned into her tight little snatch when he felt how tight she was. He began moving slowly as he fingered her, stretching her for his size. He felt her tug his hair and he increased his speed, his lips latching onto her clit drinking her deep.

Carol had never felt so many sensations as he licked and sucked her, his fingers fucking her better than Ed could have ever thought too. Looking down at him, she began panting, "I'm gonna.....jesus Daryl....."

The coil inside her began to come undone. Letting go of his hair, her hands went to her own hair tearing at it as she screamed with the orgasm. She could feel Daryl speed up his asault, his tongue and fingers moving faster together as she was pushed over the edge a second time. 

Daryl pulled back when she all but collasped under him. His eyes roaming up her as she came down. Her breasts heaving with a sheen of sweat, her nipples hard and wanting. When she looked up at him he crawled up her, kissing her hard. 

Carol grabbed his shoulder with one hand, the other slipping down to his cock slipping her finger to the pre cum on the tip. Her tongue cleaning her essence off his scruff. Her voice a whisper, "I want you inside me."

Daryl growled pinning her arms back to the bed with his fingers lacing with hers, he pushed in slowly, his tongue dancing with hers as he kissed her. Leaning down he growled in her ear low, "I'm gonna fuck ya into this bed and never let ya forever we are in this shit together."

Carol gasped nodding her head as he began moving inside her. Her velvety walls caressing and milking him as he began to move faster. His hands moving to go to her breasts, knowing she would have bruises the next day but knowing he put them there made him push hard, sweat dripping off them both as her hands slipped to his ass squeezing them.

Daryl felt himself start to build his cock screaming for release against her glove lilke pussy. Growling he looked at her face, "LOOK AT ME CAROL ANN!"

Carol opened her eyes feeling her own orgasm coming again. Staring into his eyes she watched as he began to fall over the edge. If she thought Daryl was sex on legs normally she really thought that now. As he came he growled at her almost animal like. The sound alone made her fall over the edge with him. The two collasping together in a heap as his cock fell from her.

Once Daryl came back to himself he moved next to her on the bed, pulling her across his chest. She looked up at him sleepily, "I love you." Her voice a whisper.

Daryl smirked, "I knew that and I love you too Carol Ann."

////////////

Rick and Michonne laughed as Judith rode her little car through the chaos a family Christmas could bring. A time for them to forget tomorrow they were still at war. Rick put his arm around Michonne kissing her cheek as they ate dinner. Everyone talking and passing plates. His eyes snapped to the two figures coming in the back door. He smirked at Daryl as he sat down in Judith's abdanoned seat. The man grabbing an empty plate and digging in like a man straving. 

Leaning over he sniffed at Daryl, the faint smell of sex coming off him. Daryl's head snapped up to meet his eyes, "Problem?"

Rick smirked, "No problem." His eyes going to Carol who was standing eating at the counter talking with Rosita and Maggie. Rick nodded at Carol, "See you found her."

Daryl nodded, "Yup."

Rick shook his head and nursed a warm beer returning to the conversation around the table. Enjoying the Christmas dinner. His attention only going back to Daryl when he grabbed a piece of pie. The man eating like he was fighting for the food.

Carol's voice made them all look up, her eyes cutting to Daryl, "I'm gonna call it a night. Get a shower. Merry Christmas everyone."

Everyone said their good nights as Daryl stood up shoveling the last of the pie into his mouth. The man started to stand up, Rick smirked, "Where ya goin' Daryl? Just got here?"

The whole kitchen got quiet and Daryl nodded putting his dish in the sink, "Goin' to shower."

Rick nodded, "But Carol's in the shower."

Daryl turned scanning the everyone at the table, a wide grin spreading across his face, "I know."

That night as Rick and Michonne lay in bed they smirked at the low growls and moans that came from Daryl room. Michonne chuckled, "They need their own place, this kind of stuff can't be good for Carl to hear."

Rick snickered, "Yeah it's not good for us to hear. But hey at least it's a Christmas miracle.


End file.
